marvel_fffandomcom-20200213-history
Kingpin/Secret Wars
In-Game Bio': Wilson Fisk, New York's kingpin of crime, is as cunning as he is brutal One of the Marvel Universe's most powerful and feared crime lords, he will stop at nothing until the city is under his thumb. "Oh, and you have no ambition suddenly?" "No, of course not, I am the Kingpin." -Arno Stark and Kingpin, "Armor Wars" #2 (2015) In the wake of the final incursion, Battleworld was formed as a combination of numerous alternate universes. Within this reality exists a city called Technopolis where most wear armor thanks to a disease that spread throughout the city. Kingpin was one of the major players in the Armor Wars between Arno and Tony Stark, publicly aligned to Arno but secretly employed by Tony. Kingpin packs firepower with his armor. Like his Combat counterpart, Blingpin, as most players like to call him, is an above average character. He's not a fast clearer nor does he have a huge amount of survivability, but he does have good damage. Other than the stat boosts a uniform gives, the Uniform also grants Kingpin a chance to gain a Physical Shield for 10 seconds. The summons are still strong. Unfortunately, because his summons don't also change class to Blast, he's not very useful in Shadowland. So, if you plan to use him there, you'll have to take off the uniform When building Kingpin, thanks to his long ranged 3rd skill, the additional range on his 1st-skill and auto-attack, and the additional attack power granted to him by the Blast Class, you might need to build him defensive instead of offensive. However, if you prefer him to be flexible, having him change between Combat and Blast for Alliance Battle and Shadowland, you can build offensive. Acquiring The uniform can be bought for 1250 , 750 on uniform sale days, or 500 if you buy it as your first uniform. Skills When upgrading Kingpin's skills, keep in mind that your skill rotation will mostly just be consisting of Criminal Mastermind. You'll be kiting and running to find an opening for your skills, mostly Channeled Beams (or Body Slam if Physical Damage is more effective on the target). Passive Skills Uniform Bonus - Secret Wars: Armor Wars 10% chance to activate a shield for Physical Damage. It can take 20% of Kingpin's Max HP for 10 seconds and has a Cooldown Time of 30 seconds. Active Skills - Skill Lvl 1= - Skill Lvl 2= - Skill Lvl 3= - Skill Lvl 4= - Skill Lvl 5= - Skill Lvl 6= }} Gears Attack Gear - High-Powered Blaster Physical Attack Critical Rate Roll the 1st and 2nd slot for Physical Attack Per Level. Roll the rest for Physical Attack. It's unnecessary to have Energy Attack or All Attack since Kingpin has no skill that uses Energy Attack. Defense Gear - Kingpin's Armor Physical Defense Dodge Because of your native Physical Defense, you'll want Energy Defense per Level on the 1st (or 1st and 2nd, if you need to be tankier against Energy Damage characters) slot and then All Defense on the rest. Vitality Gear - Pure Muscle Critical Damage HP This gear is standard. Roll HP per Level on the 1st and 2nd slots then HP on the rest. Buff Gear - Arc Reactor Ignore Defense Skill Cooldown Roll all for Skill Cooldown. If you want to pour more into your offensive/defensive build, or at some point your Skill Cooldown is already 50%, perhaps roll the last 2 or remaining slots to Critical Rate/Recovery Rate. Extreme Obelisk Critical Rate/Critical Damage or MAX HP Min-Max here depending depending on your build. If you're building offensive, do Ignore Defense (or if your Critical Rate is still pretty low with the cards, below 45%, then Critical Rate), especially one with a Damage PROC. However, if building defensive, use a Max HP Obelisk, and especially one with an Invincibility PROC. Enchanted Uru You want to be sure you can put your Skill Cooldown Reduction at 50%, so prioritize this first until you reach the 50% cap. Then your next choice of Uru here will depend on your build. If building offensive, build Critical Rate (or Critical Damage if CR is already at the cap of 75%) and Physical Attack. If building defensive, build MAX HP and then Critical Rate. Stats - Rank-2 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-1= - Rank-6 Lvl-60= - Mastery-6 Lvl-60= - Tier-2= }} ISO-8 - Power of the Angry Hulk= - Drastic Density Enhancement= }} If building offensive, Power of Angry Hulk. Kingpin needs the Ignore Defense and Attack Speed that it offers over the other All Attack ISO-8 sets. If you're building defensive, use Drastic Density Enhancement for the Shield PROC plus the boost to his HP. Team-Up Bonuses Similar Characters Same Leadership Captain America - Master Combatant Doctor Octopus -''' '''Critical Electric Arm ' Giant-Man - Larger Than Life Sif - Asgardian Virtue Male Blast Villain